


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Stomach

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [86]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief ate his whole Father's Day cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Stomach

  



End file.
